Fèngë/Examples
Random texts Random sentences and native sentences : Èþȅsà mòņtȅm èņ sülëvex ërën tüfèrèdèk lővèk mòņdë këm! mɔ̃'tɛ(:)m ɛ̃ 'sy.lɘ.βeχ 'ɘ.rɘn 'ty.ɸɛ.rɛ.dɛk 'lø(:).βɛk 'mɔ̃.dɘ kɘm Come here and I'll buy you a cup of best lő here! : Èžé ȅt-Fèngëkòmët šümèdöņ èmèrèli èžé ȅt-mȍraņ. All Fèngë men can speak their language everywhere. : Haba šatar èmlë bèk-tüfèrèdèr èm xadaš ka bèrèdë mȅtèfi kumȁni. The new king is way better than the old one because he takes lesser taxes. : Vét öl-baben tüketèdë Fèngëmèr èrèpöšòk űtèp büdëdëņtöl. Èbèl Fèngëkòm kükedë èl-èmèrèp xašèk èžé ȅt-öpèlaņ. : (Attributed to Tarèš of Aréfè, 2nd century by Fèngë calendar/9th century by Earth calendar) When some foreigner hears the Fèngë language for too long, his ears begin to bleed. But a Fèngë man thinks that his language is the most beautiful in the world. Origin of the Kagan Republic (from Proto-Kagan)/Kašet Kaganadës : Tèdè tafète akel, kòņ natër, kašetnë šömödénaņ tös, tò nétètër. Kòņ ènèm yádètëlum xarët xakal ősës a ürës tèmlë kağa. Ëtèņ kebèdètë at kög hab, tèdèl, èšetnè. Á gèd èd në ke indusëtèp xávaduņ kevësaņ. Tò nétètër. Ake èžé ȅt-ègèbèsöt në ke kèxènèp èbèkatëņ agadaņtȅm ègètë tòge. Kòcotë šèmè gȅd bögör ke ödönë èbèl mő kòcotë gèd èl-sènètë í tarön da böznë butèp. Kò nȅr bèzaņ sòkètë fèri akèz Nagarkaga. Èzèp yadèketë xëņžé. Ë Gauri Badarda. It happened many years ago, way back over there, over to our original homeland, a place far, far away. There, a man who knew of great legends & lore, had a vision. In it, he learned of a new, distant, majical world. A land for where he & his fellow Hindus could live in rapture. A land far, far away. With all the motivation in the world, he & is crew sought out to sea to find this land. He had found many strange & unique lands along the way, but it wasn't until his third and final voyage he found the land he had invisioned. There, deep into the forest, he founded the city Nagarkaga. His name is known to us all. He is Gauri Badarda. All above is outdated. Examples from Aratkoma Áš ad kòm (kòmas) èdèdë fèraņtȅm èbèl mő yádèdë èdèþ. The old man walks to the city, but he doesn't know where it is. Á gè kèžètë. The stone fell. Á díbar gèzètë gòpazaņ gòyék mí. díbar /'dij.bar/ A bird flew by my store's display window. '' Áš ad kòm (kòmas) èl èbèdë čödaz ètètë xëtèņtȅm (ètètëni). ''The old man that enjoys reading walked up to me. '' Á bodè dač akèl ninimék gòyaņtȅm nèsèkedë gòyaņtȅm èl zòmaš umit agèdë ka iš èš adèþ. ''A white cart which my aunt had gone to the store with is being transported to a store that no one really likes because it is just too old. '' Quotes from AoE series (mainly AoM) A Scandinavian Proverb Badètël vikingët tèmlë šar xòdün. ''It is the great north wind that made the Vikings. Excerpt from some Poetic Edda Tarmö yadèketë xë ci nunödíx šèmè gőv dašetë mazék èi tüdèčex biš mazéks í pišép u bòzòrép. A third I know, if great is my need of fetters to hold my foe, blunt do I make mine enemy's blade, nor bites his sword or staff. Excerpt from the tale of Setna Khaemwese and the Book of Thoth Gig Þòþës zèrtèkaņ dir Kòptòsaņ ba kalòsnë vòzaņdë. Kalòsnë vòzaņdë mèlbèrnë vòz; mèlbèrnë vòzaņdë bodèbirnë vòz; bodèbirnë vòzaņdë vòz mè panc ke dòrpis; vòzaņdë mè panc ke dòrpis gèrnë vòz; gèrnë vòzaņdë bèrnë vòz; í bèrnë vòzaņdëtè Gig Þòþës. Kalòsnë vòzaņ taxaz bòrè dȅz ke güzúz í gòmokedë dèzsa èl tabèdakedò. Gloss: book Thoth-GEN river.middle-LOC under Coptos-LOC near iron.ADJ box-IN. iron.ADJ box-IN bronze.ADJ box, ..., sycamore (white-maple).ADJ box-IN box of bone and ebony (black-tree), ..., and gold.ADJ box-IN-that book Thoth-GEN. iron.ADJ box-LOC around strange snakes and scorpions and guard-PASS-PRES-IND-3sg serpent and CAUS-die-PASS-PRES-POT-3sg The Book of Thoth lies beneath the middle of the river, near Coptos, in an iron box. In the iron box is a box of bronze; in the bronze box is a sycamore box; in the sycamore box is an ivory and ebony box; in the ivory and ebony box is a silver box; in the silver box is a golden box - and in that lies the Book of Thoth. All around the iron box are twisted snakes and scorpions, and it is guarded by a serpent who cannot be slain. Excerpt from the Papyrus of Ani The Osiris Ani, whose word is truth, saith: I am the serpent Sata whose years are infinite. I lie down dead. I am born daily. I am the serpent Sa-en-ta, the dweller in the uttermost parts of the earth. I lie down in death. I am born, I become new, I renew my youth every day. Excerpt from "Oedipus Rex" And yet the riddle was not to be solved by guess-work but required the prophet's art; wherein thou wast found lacking; neither birds nor sign from heaven helped thee, but I came, the simple Oedipus; I stopped her mouth by mother wit, untaught of auguries. Excerpt from the Vala's Prophecy Dóþ ehenxȍms Dvalins, ènȅdam kȍms, Lòfaram potètë, iyetëlt mi gömaņlek kögës, nöxaņlek Kagèfs, xazaņtȅm Yoras. Time ´tis of the dwarfs in Dvalin´s band, to the sons of men, to Lofar up to reckon, those who came forth from the world´s rock, earth´s foundation, to Iora´s plains. Gylfaginning 39 Datètë mös börèdë èžé Sèhrimnir-zur í xèr zur barèketë ür xadètë öb. For meat, they all feast on the boar Saehrimnir for, although the boar is boiled every morning, he becomes whole again every night. Category:Fèngë